


Below the Sun

by CraaLeeCzech



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bit of family fluff, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, drama I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraaLeeCzech/pseuds/CraaLeeCzech
Summary: Twins A and B were born on a solar eclipse. They are the most powerful set of twins born from the most powerful warlocks ever. Due to their power being unknown, it is not safe for the twins to stay. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun must leave with their twins and enter the human world. A world they have no experience or knowledge of.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	Below the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> BMF318
> 
> Pairing: Baekhyun/Chanyeol
> 
> Carrier: Baekhyun
> 
> Pregnancy: Post pregnancy
> 
> Babies: More than one
> 
> Hi :)  
> I am glad this prompt grabbed your attention as well. I hope I won't disappoint you with the way I wrote it. This is my first participation in a fic fest and actually my first proper fic ever published so please don't be too harsh on me (don't worry though, I am not twelve and I did write before :D) Lastly, I didn't have a beta so sorry for any errors you'll find. I struggled really hard to finish this fic for you guys so I hope at least some of you will like it.  
> Please, do enjoy <3
> 
> PS: Big thank you to the mods for being so patient with me and sorry for all the troubles I caused

They first attacked at the day the twins were born. Can Lie and Buo Xian should have expected it. It was a good plan, Buo Xian was out of the way from the beginning and with so much happening everyone present wanted to focus on Buo Xian giving birth rather than their surroundings.

Everyone knew that since they are the children of the most powerful warlocks and twins on top of that they will be even stronger than their parents. And of course that the leading covens desired such power. If they had the twins fight for them they would surely be able to rule without being threatened by others. But then Buo Xian went into labour the day of a solar eclipse which added to the twins’ potential a whole new level. Obviously, the other covens didn’t know that the twins will be born during solar eclipse but it definitely gave them a new wave of motivation.

And Can Lie was so angry with himself. They knew that they would be targeted. There was no way that they could come out of nowhere without earlier preparations, they must have placed some sort of transmitters around their house, crystals or something. And he should have checked, if he found the transmitters, they wouldn’t be able to attack.

They were very lucky to make it out. Can Lie fought like never before with his family on line but there were so many of them. At least half of the Goompaka coven came crashing down their door trying to take the twins. He didn’t want to leave their friends behind but they knew that if they stayed there they would lose and the twins would be captured. And when Kris shouted Can Lie’s name and threw him the transmitting stone he knew they came to the same conclusion.

Can Lie gave a disapproving look but Kris just answered: “Hurry up!” After one more second of hesitation he sprinted to Buo Xian’s bed where his love laid exhausted holding both of their new born babies barely being able to stay awake. With difficulty Can Lie picked him up and when the attackers kicked the door to the bedroom open, they disappeared.

The stone he held was supposed to teleport you to a place you chose but in that chaos Can Lie couldn’t think of anything. They ended up just few kilometres away from their house, stranded in deep forest.

He knew they couldn’t make it far. None of them had much energy to work with, Can Lie was exhausted from the fight and Buo Xian was barely conscious because of all the blood loss from the birth. And they had now two babies to keep alive.

The warlock looked around, despair starting to clog his throat. He knew that the closest shelter was their house and they obviously couldn’t go back there. The twins were dreadfully quiet the whole time. He realised just now that he haven’t heard them make a single sound which is not a good sign. He turned his gaze back to his mate almost seeing life slowly leaving his body.

“Please,” he whispered while tears started to run down his cheeks. “Please,” he wailed again, louder. “Help us. Just for tonight,” he added. It was a ridiculous idea, dryads were extremely wary creatures. They burned themselves too many times already for them to want to help any humans, warlocks on top of that. “Please,” he whispered again broken.

He had fallen to his knees not being able to carry all four of them. But shortly after his cries got a bit louder a hand touched his shoulder.

“Come,” the green lady spoke gently, soothingly. Can Lie looked around in awe as he saw six more dryads standing around him and his family. The lady that spoke offered him her hand. He looked back down to his now unconscious love seeing how two of the girls already bended down to carry their twins. Four of them laid Buo Xian on a stretcher and also picked him up. Can Lie was the last one on the ground so he took the stretched arm and stood up watching as one by one the dryads walked into the trees.

When he passed through one too he found himself in a huge city. Green was everywhere, the whole place was beautifully illuminated by the sun, flowers of different kind and colour complimenting the city and making such brightly coloured scenery that Can Lie still couldn’t believe that it was real.

They led them to a small house where they laid Buo Xian on one of the beds and also prepared a place where the twins could sleep. Can Lie felt so useless just watching them do all the work.

“Rest,” one of the girls said.

“But the twins...” Can Lie started to protest, but he was interrupted.

“They are just sleeping.”

He looked at the tiny babies, still a bit creasy from living 9 months within such limited space, but their chests were visibly moving. “And Xian?” He thought again about how bad Buo Xian's condition looked. He knew there were some complications during the birth but since he left to protect their house he didn’t really know what exactly happened.

“We will take care of him, it isn’t anything we can’t handle,” she smiled at Can Lie. He nodded, not knowing what to say. Tears of relief started to turn his eyes glassy. “Thank you,” he choked out in the end feeling at peace now, when his family was in good hands. Dryads were exceptionally good healers, so he was sure that they will be fine.

She just smiled and after a short moment left them alone. Can Lie laid down next to his mate, intertwined their finders together and closed his eyes, letting the fatigue overtake him.

***

It took only three days for Buo Xian to recover to his full health with the care the dryads gave him so after four days of hiding in the dryad's city they got ready to leave.

“Thank you so much. We will try to repay you, but I am afraid that nothing will be enough for what you've done for us,” Buo Xian thanked again.

The queen just shook her head “We didn’t help you to make you feel in debt. We just wanted to show our gratitude.”

“For what? We didn’t do anything but burden you,” Can Lie said not believing what he just heard.

“Anything but burden us?” she answered in very similar tone as Can Lie. “We know who you are, we know what you do. And we are grateful. Humans like you two are rare to find, especially when they have as much power in their hands as you have. And no one should be hunted because of being born the way the were, right?” she caressed the baby girl’s cheek, who was strapped to Buo Xian’s front. “Although I am afraid there isn’t a bright future awaiting you. I don’t think there is a single place in this world that is save from all the greedy people that are after you,” she looked back at the mates with concern.

“We’ll figure things out,” Buo Xian tried to reassure her.

“I am sorry you can’t stay here, but not even this place is out of their reach forever.”

“We understand. There is no way we would want to put you in danger, so we wouldn’t want to stay here much long either. Thank you again for everything you’ve done for us,” Can Lie said.

And after final goodbye they walked through the gate and returned to the forest. They stopped right away, just standing there holding hands, each of them having one of the twins strapped to their chest and backpack on their backs with supplies the dryads gave them.

“Can, what are we going to do?” the fear in Buo Xian’s voice was suddenly very present. When Can Lie didn’t answer he continued. “We have nowhere to go and probably all of the leading covens are looking for the twins.” He paused. “Should we return to our house? Maybe they won’t expect us to be there since they think we are on the run.”

“They are definitely guarding our house, honey. I am sure they think we’d want to get some of our belongings. Going there isn’t a good idea,” the taller disagreed immediately.

“Then where do we go?” Buo Xian asked desperately. “If they’re in our house they can find us very quickly.”

Can Lie frowned. “You’re right, we should create some dispersing periapts for all four of us. Let’s do that on our way so we won’t lose time.”

“But where do we go?” Buo Xian almost shouted. Rina, who felt her father’s distress even before he voiced it, started to cry and her brother joined her almost immediately.

Can Lie ignored them because he knew that if Buo Xian won’t calm down the twins won’t either. He cupped his face in his hands a made him look him in the eyes. “We will find a way. Together we can do it, baby.” He thought very hard to come up with a plan. “We… we can go to the mountains, there aren’t any big covens and I am sure that we can find some sort of cave or something where we can hide for now.” He caressed Buo Xian’s cheek with his thumb. “But we have stay calm. I know it’s hard to believe that there is a way out but we made it through so much already. If we stay together, we can always do it, right?”

The smaller breathed out. “Yes.” He started to rock his daughter to quiet her down. “And we can find some useful stones and crystals in the mountains too.”

“That’s my boy,” Can Lie smiled and started to pet Eunwoo on the back to comfort him as well. “So we start with the dispersing?”

“How about I do the periapt and you try to figure out which way to go?”

“Perfect.” And with that they took of their backpacks to search all ingredients and other supplies they were given to complete their respective tasks. It took them only fifteen minutes to finish and begin their journey.

They had to walk for six days to get to the mountains, they tried to do as little breaks as possible but with the twins it wasn’t so easy. They walked far from any roads, so the other covens won’t find them but despite that they had to fight three times in those six days.

They encountered a warlock who was looking for them right on the second day of travelling. Since he was just scouting he was alone, so they managed to knock him out and get away but two days later they bumped into a group of seven. They appeared right in front of the family, both sides being surprised to see each other. It led to Can Lie moving them away by himself since they were about to lose the battle. They didn’t have a transmitter, so he had to do it without any help. Teleport on your own is incredibly hard and draining so when he moved his whole family it caused him to pass out for the next few hours. And the last fight came right after. Buo Xian set up a camp for Can Lie to rest while he stayed up to watch the surroundings. Three people sneaked up on Buo Xian, he almost defeated them but one of the men who he thought was knock out managed to paralyze him. Thankfully, Can Lie gained enough consciousness to hear that something is wrong and helped Xian to finished them off.

Buo Xian felt like crying when they found a cave almost right away. It was nicely hidden but big enough for them to fit in. So they covered the entrance and put an illusion charm on it so it still looked empty and made it into their temporary home.

“Can Lie what are we going to do?” Buo Xian started the first night at the cave. They were sitting by the fire, the twins sleeping soundly. “We got attacked four times in less than two weeks. And for four of those days we were off the map. We can’t go on like this.”

The taller looked at his mate sadly. “I know,” he sighed. “I am starting to think that the queen was right that there is no place where we can hide from them.”

Buo Xian looked to the ground remembering those words solemnly and then abruptly sat straight up. “No that’s not what she said, is it?” He looked at the other hope blooming in his eyes. “She said ‘I don’t think there is a place in this _world_ that is save from all those greedy people that are after you’ or something like that. That’s it Can Lie, that’s it! _In this world_. We have to go to another world!”

“Another world? What world do you have in mind?” Can Lie frowned at him.

“I mean, where can we blend in and not be followed at the same time? If we manage to create a portal to Arsion they won’t be able to find us. People say that it is much more crowded in there nowadays so it will be difficult to find us and it will take time before they even realise they have to look for us there. If they do a searching spell it will look the same as if we are using dispersing!”

„Baby that’s brilliant,” Can Lie looked at Buo Xian still not believing how good idea that was. “But will we be able to open the portal?”

Creating a portal to different realm was extremely difficult. It usually takes weeks if not months to prepare and the opening itself is usually done by multiple warlocks because the power for executing the spell is too great to be done by one person.

“Arsion is one of the closest so that should make it better. And the higher you are the easier it should be to connect the realms.” Buo Xian was already thinking of all the ingredients he needed to prepare for the spell. “We need to prepare for the ritual first. I’ll have to improvise a bit, since our resources are pretty limited, but I can figure things out,” he started to pace around thinking aloud. “We need to do it during the full moon since they are aligned at that time. So a universe stone, two grounding stones and four soul stones, that’s the most essential. And moonlight water! We need moonlight water to open the portal. We should probably do some hiding or covering from both sides too. I don’t really know where we appear on the other side so just in case, we don’t want to make a ruckus.”

Can Lie just watched him walk around the fire. Buo Xian was the best at these type of things, so it was better if he let him think things through and then do what Buo Xian says is necessary. A whimper caught his attention, he looked at Buo Xian, who was obviously still deep in his thoughts, and then stood up to check the twins.

They were lying both at their backs on many layers of cloth, blankets and other pieces of clothes which were used as bedding for the babies. Rina was sleeping soundly while Eunwoo was making those quiet noises, his tiny arms twitching from time to time. Can Lie patted his tummy gently, almost covering his whole torso with his palm. “Shh, everything is going to be alright,” he comforted him, finally believing those words as well.

***

They had only two weeks before the full moon, if they didn’t want to wait for the next month. And it were very busy two weeks. Since Buo Xian was the expert in sensing the magical abilities in objects, he was the one who went out to look for the stuff they needed. Can Lie was most of the time in the cave with the twins, taking care of them and in free moments helping Xian by knitting more containers for the moonlight water or preparing bags and supplies for their travels. They didn’t have any glass bottles so they had to put the water outside and stir it in the cauldron so the moon would shine on all of it.

Since they were often apart, Can Lie and Buo Xian made tuned bracelets, so if something was happening to the one of them the other would feel it. It was more for Can Lie to be sure that Buo Xian was alright while he searched the rocks. But Buo Xian was the one who got alerted.

Can Lie was knitting the last container when he sensed the energy. He was sure it came from warlocks and based on how strong the magic seemed there was more of them. He quickly stopped with the knitting and sat down next to the twins trying to keep them silent while murmuring an incantation to enforce the covering spells. It would be the best if they didn’t find them at all, rather than winning the fight.

When Buo Xian sensed Can Lie’s panic he immediately ran back to the cave. But when he made it to the hill’s side the situation didn’t look the way he expected. His family was nowhere to be seen and the only people that were there were four warlocks from Goompaka who, obviously, noticed him.

It took about three seconds for them to realise who it is and throw first spell. Thankfully, Buo Xian came with the intention to fight so he was ready and repelled it without problem. Soon a rain of jinxes and charms came at him but he managed to defend himself.

When Can Lie felt the magical storm from outside he ran out to look what is happening. Buo Xian was being pushed back, but he managed to dodge all the spells until then. The smaller immediately noticed his mate and when he saw how he was getting ready to hit them with a spell on his own he screamed.

“Please, stop!” he shouted while looking at his love. It successfully stopped Can Lie who looked at him in confusion. But Buo Xian didn’t hesitate just to lose this moment. He turned around and ran, ran as fast as possible away from the cave.

“Catch him!” commanded one of the warlocks. Can Lie could only watch how Buo Xian disappeared with the four attackers right behind him.

He returned to the cave frustrated. How can he help? He can’t leave the twins but he obviously can’t leave Buo Xian to deal with them on his own either. He made few more steps around the fireplace to calm himself before he kneeled next to the twins and started to strap both of them to his chest. He has to follow Buo Xian.

But the twins made it really difficult. They both started crying and when Can Lie tried to secure them with the cloth they pushed and kicked which made it almost impossible for Can Lie to finish.

“Can Lie!” The said male flinched at the sudden sound.

“Buo Xian!” he exclaimed and ran to his mate who was kneeling in the middle of the cave. “How did you get here?” he asked while he helped him to get up.

The smaller was trying to catch his breath before he answered. “I teleported. I tried to lead them as far as possible. They should follow my illusion a little further though.” He stopped to breath deeply again. “We have to go now. Everything is ready and we can’t wait for them to find us again.”

“But you must be exhausted,” Can Lie protested.

Buo Xian shook his head. “I’m ok. If I take the twins and you take the bags there will be no problem.”

“Alright,” Can Lie nodded. “I’ll prepare the bags, you can rest for now,” he said and started to pack all of their stuff. Meanwhile, Buo Xian sat tiredly next to the twins who with the presence of their carrier finally quieted down.

“Let’s go guys,” Xian said softly and started to strap Rina to his stomach. She immediately laid her head on his chest listening to his heart to calm down. When he was done, he turned to Can Lie and asked for help with Eunwoo. The latter was just finishing with the last bag so he tied it up and went to help Buo Xian to strap their baby boy to the smaller’s back.

With the last knot tied they looked at each other with determination in their eyes and with last peck they left the cave. They headed for the Vyege, which was the highest peak in the mountains. They had to stop for the night despite being only an hour away from the mountain. But even though they left right with the sunrise they arrived almost at night at the desired destination. The hike took longer than expected.

Since the full moon was tonight, they had to prepare for the ritual quickly so they could perform it at midnight. They had to build an arch they could walk through that could hold the bottles with the moonlight water at the top. So they made two pillars and put two branches at the top to hold the bottles.

“Did you remember the incantations?” Buo Xian asked as he prepared all the crystals.

“I did,” Can Lie reassured him. “We can do it.”

The smaller looked at him. “I certainly hope so. Because this is our only hope.” He broke the eye contact with a deep breath turning his gaze towards the moon. “It’s time. Let’s start.”

Buo Xian started with the dried herb, he created a circle around them and the portal. After he finished the covering spell, he started to place the crystals, he put tourmaline on their side of the arch and carnelian on the other to symbolise each realm and amethyst in the middle of the gate for connection to the cosmos.

“Can Lie, start with the incantation,” he instructed.

The taller straightened up, the twins bouncing in the straps Can Lie had them in, and started to recite the words he dutifully remembered. His knees buckled when he finished the first round as the energy left him. Since he was naturally very strong, he never had an issue with energy drain unless he performed longer spells or multiple spells in a short amount of time but this almost knocked him out. And they’ve just started. But he didn’t give up. Since he managed to keep his balance he just adjusted his stance to feel more steady and repeated the words again and again.

Meanwhile Buo Xian continued with the ritual. With a knife, he made hole in the containers so the water was now dripping all over the portal creating a curtain. He took the four pieces of malachite he collected and dipped them in the dripping water one by one and give them to all four of them. He put them under the straps so the twins wouldn’t drop them while he and Can Lie hold their pieces in their hands.

Buo Xian saw how his mate struggled. But he had to wait for the full moon to finish the ritual, just few more seconds. But Can Lie started to slur the words, having troubles staying conscious. When he stumbled Buo Xian immediately jumped to him and stabled him.

“Baby, you can do it, just few more seconds,” he looked anxiously at the moon.

The twins whined with him as if agreeing with their father. Eunwoo who was strapped at the back hugged Can Lie tightly while Rina grabbed his chin looking at him with her big eyes.

It was sudden just like the first drain of his energy when they started, but this time the opposite happened. He felt the wave of power that hit him making him strong again. He blinked confused nodding at Buo Xian to let him know he can make it.

The smaller smiled turning his head towards the moon again and not even five seconds passed he spoke the last incantation.

With a small blink the dripping water turned into waterfall and sealed the gate creating a turquoise wall.

“We did it!” Buo Xian screamed joyously.

Can Lie just slowly kneeled exhausted, breathing deeply. When Rina whined cutely he looked at her. “You helped me didn’t you,” he smiled at her. “You’re not even a month old and you already performed your first spell,” he laughed lightly. “You guys are incredible,” he whispered at last and caressed Rina’s cheek with his finger.

“Let’s go,” Buo Xian interrupted his conversation with the twins. He put one bag on his back and held the other in his arms. “Each of us has to hold the soul stone to be able to pass through...” he paused when he sensed the presence of foreign magic.

“What? Is someone close?” Can Lie immediately recognised the panic in Buo Xian’s eyes. His spouse also was much more sensitive to the magical energy so it wasn’t surprising that he haven’t felt anything yet.

“No, but they are getting closer. We should go.” He checked the twins if they both have the soul stone he gave them. “Once the last soul stone passes through the portal will close itself. And since our gate isn’t really stable I am also kinda hoping that it will collapse and cover up any leads that could tell whoever is looking for us where we left. Or that we left at all,” he explained everything. “Alright. So are you holding the soul stone?” Can Lie just nodded. “Then go first, I am right behind you. Just to check that you will go through with the twins without any complications.” He beckoned to the portal.

Can Lie slowly walked nearer to the turquoise curtain and with last glance to Buo Xian he walked through. Nothing happened so Buo Xian assumed it works. “Please hide everything. Our lives depend on it,” he whispered while walking through.

It took a second before his vision changed. He tried to stable himself on the new ground but an invisible power dragged him right back making him stumble backwards falling on his back.

“Oh my god,” Can Lie freaked out and ran to the smaller. “Are you ok?” He offered his hand to help him up.

“Yeah, the backpack made it a bit better. At least I didn’t hit my head,” he said after standing up.

“What was that? Was it someone from the other side? Did they saw us going through?” Can Lie asked concerned.

But Buo Xian shook his head. “No, I think it was the portal imploding.”

There was a minute of silence after that, both just staring into each other’s eyes, their minds trying to comprehend what it means. “So, does that mean… that we are actually safe?” The taller whispered. “We did it?”

Tears sprang to Buo Xian’s eyes. “We did it,” he confirmed. “We did it!” He screamed afterwards.

“Shhhh!” Can Lie shushed him and nodded towards Rina. The carrier quickly shut his mouth and kissed both of his sleeping babies on the top of their head. “We did it. You are safe my angles. We are safe.” He looked lovingly into his mate’s eyes.

But then he saw the exhaustion. “You look tired, love. Should we make a camp here?”

Can Lie smiled. “I can handle it. We should go a bit lower before we set up the camp. Let’s go.” He grabbed Buo Xian’s hand and started to lead him down the path. They must have walked at least 2 kilometres with that luminescent crystal in their hands before Buo Xian finally stopped him.

“Ok, this is enough. We can walk the rest tomorrow when there’s actually light,” he stopped his lover. “Let’s set up the camp here.”

Can Lie just nodded and started to take the bags from Buo Xian to prepare the beds and stuff but his partner didn’t let him. “No, you just lay here. Put down the twins I will prepare everything. I am surprised you haven’t fallen asleep yet.”

Only a weak smile appeared on the taller‘s face being grateful to his mate. Buo Xian was as quick as possible, cursing himself for not stopping the other earlier. He first prepared the blankets for the twins and then set up the tent around them. Can Lie was already snoring quietly hunched in a sitting position. The smaller smiled fondly. _Idiot, how could you think he would actually stop when he was tired,_ he thought to himself. He finished by putting cloth on the ground for them to lay on right next to the twins.

“Honey, wake up,” he shook the other gently. “Let’s lay down here.” When Can Lie gained enough conscious to move, Buo Xian guided him to the cloth and Can Lie automatically laid on his side facing the twins and put one hand around them. He was asleep seconds after.

Buo Xian stopped for a moment to look at his family. Safe for the first time, he finally didn’t feel like they were hunted, threatened every minute by everything around. He stretched his whole body while yawning and finally laid on the second side of the twins embracing all three of the sleeping humans.

***

They were woken up by the twins when the sun was high up on the sky. They squealed and whined seeking their parents’ attention.

“We should feed them,” Can Lie said sleepily.

Buo Xian groaned. “You wanna do it?”

Can Lie just smiled sleepily. “Sure, I’ll do it, you can lay down for a bit more,” he kissed his forehead.

It took Buo Xian about two minutes before he realized how selfish he was. Can Lie must have been still tired from yesterday. So he got out of the sheets as quickly as he could and started to prepare breakfast for the two of them as well.

After they finished eating, they packed their stuff again and continued their journey. After a while they heard some people in the distance and because they were trying to find a civilization they headed towards the noise.

They arrived to a trail full with people going both up and down the mountain. Both parties gave each other a weird look. _Why are they all dressed in the same clothes? And the material looks so unnatural, it can’t be comfortable,_ thought Buo Xian, Can Lie had something along the lines in his mind as well.

Actually, the people on the trail thought pretty much the same thing about the family that just emerged from the forest.

“Let’s go, baby,” Can Lie grabbed the smaller‘s hand and started walking again. There was nothing they can do right now except keep walking.

So this time they continued following the trail. They had to set up their camp again since they didn’t manage to get down before the night. But the next afternoon they finally arrived to the bottom where was a small town.

“Oh deity, what is that?!” Can Lie shrieked when a giant metal box, almost the size of a small hut, passed him.

“Oh my dear!” Buo Xian turned around as well to look at the thing. “I have no idea… but it must be some sort of their technology, right? They use inanimate objects and other stuff instead of magic so I assume it’s one of those things?”

“Huh, I guess… It seems it’s for transportation. There were people sitting inside, and it’s moving faster than a simple human could?” Can Lie thought out loud.

“That would actually make sense,” he agreed while stroking Eunwoo’s head gently. “They can come in handy very soon actually. We still don’t know where Chen and Xiumin are.”

Can Lie nodded. “So how do we find them? A map location?”

“Yes, that would be the best right now. Since we don’t know literally any place in here.” He looked around. “But how do we get a map?”

An old man passed them so Can Lie immediately jumped the opportunity. “Excuse me, where can we find a map?”

He scanned them from the top to bottom being weirded out by their appearance. “Oh, there are maps in the information centre,” he answered after a while.

“And where is that?”

He pointed to the direction they came from. “Right there.”

And indeed there was an entrance to a building marked with big “i” and “Information centre” right above the doors.

“Ah, thank you very much,” the tall warlock bowed a little. The man just nodded and left in the original direction he was going before they stopped him. Can Lie turned to his spouse with a smile. “Let’s go.”

Again there were few people inside the information centre, who all gave concerned looks to the warlock family but they were already good at ignoring it. Buo Xian walked to the counter.

“How can I help you?” asked the lady sitting behind the desk.

“Do you have a map?”

“Of the Jirisan national park?”

He narrowed his eyes thinking. “Is that the map of the whole nation?”

The lady looked at him confused, “Excuse me?”

“I want a map of the whole… country?” he didn’t know which words to use since in their world there were nations and clan territories, which were sometimes called countries.

“Oh, so you want a map of South Korea? Yes, of course. They are right there.” Can Lie went to pick one up right away. “But since they are a bit bigger, they are a little more expensive.”

“Ah,” Buo Xian frowned. “And how much is it?” he asked after a while of thinking.

“Its five thousand won,” she smiled.

He returned the smile. “Ok, thank you very much.” And after he said that he dragged Can Lie out of the shop.

“What are we going to do?” Can Lie frowned when they left. “Of course, they want money.”

“It wouldn’t be a problem to multiply it if we got a hang of one piece.”

“Yeah, but who will give us money just like that? If they are any similar to warlocks, they don’t give stuff for free,” the taller protested.

But someone interrupted their conversation. “Excuse me,” an old lady was standing right next to them. “I am sorry for listening but I heard that you need money to buy the map, right?”

“Eh, yes. Unfortunately, we don’t have any.” Can Lie answered consciously.

“And how come?”

The parents gave each other a glance trying to come up with something. “We lost them.” Can Lie said in the end.

“Oh my, all of your money?”

“We…” Buo Xian began. “are travelling and we lost… all the money we had with us.” The woman was nodding compassionately. “So now, we are trying to find our friend to help us get home. And since we don’t know where exactly to go, we wanted to buy the map, not realising it’s not possible,” he finished his story mentally petting himself on the back. A little bit of truth always makes the story more believable.

“Oh my, there you go boys,” she pulled a ten thousand bill and gave it to them. “I hope you will be able to find your friend. Don’t you need more for the bus to get to his house? I should give you more, here.”

“No, no, no. This is plenty. Thank you so much for being this kind to us,” they bowed.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind giving you more. I would love to help these two little angles,” she cooed at the twins, the couple smiling back at her. “They look so much like you. You must be brothers.”

They subconsciously held hands. “No, we are partners. They are our twins.” They were happy to engage in friendly conversation but the moment they said that the lady’s smile fell.

“You are a couple?” she asked pointing from one to the other.

“Yes,” Buo Xian smile at her a bit unsure.

“Oh.” The couple exchanged confused looks. She scanned them from top to bottom with disapproval then gazed at the ten thousand bill as if she wanted to take it back but let it be. “Well... Goodbye.” She walked away not without another glance back.

“What happened?” Can Lie asked genuinely confused.

“I have absolutely no idea. But she gave as all we needed,” he added after a while waving the bill. “Let's go.”

They went a little bit away from the roads, Can Lie dug up a small pit and Buo Xian collected the biggest leaves he could find to create a small bowl. They put the leaves at the bottom, so the dirt won’t get everywhere. They drenched the bill in water and put it inside the bowl sprinkling it with dried herb and a little bit of salt. The moment the herbs and salt started to dissolve on the bill it started to multiply.

Rina started to whine and move in the straps. “Oh look, who woke up,” Buo Xian caressed her cheek. “Give me a second baby, then I’ll give you all the attention.” He started to grab another pinch of the herbs but Can Lie stopped him.

“I can finish. You can look what our little girl isn’t liking,” he smiled.

“Alright,” he stood up. “So what’s the problem baby?”

Can Lie grabbed the herbs and continued with the spell. Sprinkled a little bit of the herbs on the rest of the bills and sprayed it with little of water as well. When the pit started to fill up, he poured water all over to wash the herbs away and stop the multiplying.

When everything stopped, he started to count the bills. “So what happened to our baby girl?”

“This lovely lady made big smelly poo, didn’t she?” Buo Xian poked her belly earning a gurgle from her. Right after, few farts sounded in the silence.

“Oh? Looks like this guys working on it as well.” Can Lie laughed petting Eunwoo’s butt. He took out a piece of wood and wrapped the 20 bills around it and tied it.

He started to take Eunwoo out of the straps as well to change him. “I am surprised how many things are actually useful. Like who would expect, that we will need to dry bills? When the dryads gave us all the stuff, I was thinking that it was a little too much but no- Oh my god! That’s really too much,” he had to lean away when he uncovered Eunwoo’s diaper.

“If you are talking about the denshil wood that was meant for drying laundry not money, so that actually was given to us with a purpose,” the smaller answered without reacting to the smell. “I actually wished I could take more, I mean, do we know if we will be able to find something with the same properties here? If I could I would take my whole storage.”

“Of course you would,” Can Lie nodded not surprised. “How do you not mind the stink?” he couldn’t stop himself from asking. “I am dying here and you look completely fine!”

“I used the flower petals, to eliminate the smell,” he answered casually.

“What? That’s cheating!”

“No, that’s being resourceful. Why would I torture myself when I can easily make it go away?”

Can Lie huffed. “Where are they? I want some as well.”

Buo Xian tried to hide the smile creeping up his cheeks. “Over there.” He watched how his mate reached for the package with pout smearing it on his hands and under his nose. _What a baby._

They finished changing the twins and then returned to the bills, counting them and wrapping them around the piece of wood as well for them to dry.

“How much have you counted?”

“78.”

“Ok, I have 65 so that’s… 130… 143, plus those 20, so 1 630 000 in total. That should be enough for a while.”

Buo Xian nodded. “Let’s go buy the map.”

After that they could finally buy the map and find Chen, it took them only few minutes to be done with the whole thing. Buo Xian was munching on a snack, gaining back his energy after performing the searching spell, while Can Lie went to the information centre again to find out how will they get to where Chen is.

“Ok, so we are supposed to take bus to the train station and continue by train to Seoul,” he explained when he returned.

“Alright, do we know what is a bus and what is a train?”

“No,” he shook his head.

“Lovely.”

The taller looked around. “But the lady told me the bus stop should be somewhere there, I think.”

“So, do we just go in that direction and hope we will find this bus stop?”

“That was my plan, yes.”

Even though they had no idea what they were looking for, they managed to find it pretty quickly. The queue was what gave it away. All the people who returned from the mountain were also trying to get somewhere else. Getting on the right bus and the ride itself wasn’t difficult at all.

They encountered a little bit of trouble when they were supposed to transfer to the train. But the building was pretty visibly marked as “station” and then again asking at the counter proved to be the safest way. They were sent to a ticket booth to buy the ticket and then waited on the right platform for their train.

When they arrived to Seoul though they were a bit surprised. It was slightly busier than what they expected.

“We need to find a new, more detailed map. We can’t find Chen on our own,” Buo Xian remarked.

“There are so many people everywhere though. Where are we going to do it?”

“I have no idea… We also have to feed the twins, they will wake up soon,” he looked at the sleeping babies.

After getting the map and walking around the main station for some time they noticed rooms that were apparently meant for breastfeeding so they locked themselves in one right away. Can Lie started to prepare the bottles while Buo Xian did the locating spell again.

They had to walk for three more hours to get to the house they marked as Chen’s only to find out that it wasn’t a house but a building with more than twenty floors. They tried to find Chen’s name on the list next to the door but it wasn’t there.

“Chen, if you don’t show yourself right goddamn now I swear I will curse your whole bloodline!” Buo Xian shouted the exhaustion getting to him.

“Buo Xian?”

The couple turned around upon hearing the familiar voice. When they saw Xiumin’s face they both let out a huff of relief.

“Ha, finally!” he kneeled, barely being able to hold the tears of frustration.

“Xiumin,” Can Lie gave him tired smile.

“Can Lie, what are you guys doing here?” he walked to them and grabbed Can Lie’s shoulder looking them up and down with a concerned gaze, his eyes inevitably flicking to their twins.

“Could we go inside for all the explaining?”

“Yes, of course, let’s go.” They both helped Buo Xian to stand up and headed to Xiumin’s and Chen’s apartment. They went to the 12th floor where Xiumin led them to a door with the number 1201, typing a code on the keyboard and let them in.

“Sit down guys, do you want something to drink? Eat?”

“A cup of water would be appreciated, thank you.” Buo Xian’s eyes flicked around before he continued. “Do you maybe have some blankets, where we could put the twins?”

“Ah, sure... Here.” They fiddled around a bit awkward. Xiumin was trying to unfold the blankets so the twins could lay on them but not being sure how to do it exactly.

“We can do the blankets, you can get the water,” Buo Xian smiled taking the blankets from him.

“Yes,” he laughed in exchange and fled to the kitchen. He returned right when they were putting the twins down.

“So what happened? I am not getting a friendly visit vibes here.”

Buo Xian let out a sarcastic laugh. "How I wish that was the case.”

“Or maybe we should wait for Jongdae? He should be back soon,” Xiumin interrupted him.

“Who?”

“Oh,” he laughed. “Chen. We use korean names to fit in more naturally. Actually, nobody called me Xiumin in years, everyone calls me Minseok.”

“So Minseok and Jong…dae, tae?”

“Jongdae, yes. So should we wait?”

“I mean, I guess,” he got interrupted by a whine which turned almost immediately into a loud crying.

“I got it,” Can Lie sprang up from the couch to see why is Eunwoo crying. He picked him up and the baby nuzzled against his neck, soaking his shirt with his tears.

“Min? Why do I hear crying baby in our apartment?” All three adults turned to the new voice in the flat. The moment Buo Xian recognized the voice he stood up to see Chen better since he was sitting with his back to the entrance. “Xian?” Chen asked confused and then both of them fell into each other’s arms.

“I missed you, idiot.”

“You little shit, what are you doing here?” they pulled away at arm’s length, Chen looking the other up and down. “Are you crying?”

Buo Xian punched him in his shoulder while trying to push the tears that filled his eyes away. “Shut up, I am fucking tired, ok?”

“And still a little bit hormonal,” Can Lie noted teasingly. He received a murderous glare in return.

That remark inevitably turned Chen’s attention to the babies. “You carried twins?”

“Yes,”

“And their Can Lie’s?”

“Of course, who else’s would they be?” Xian frowned a bit offended.

“No, I mean, they must be very powerful if they are yours and twins on top of that.”

The parents exchanged looks and turned sheepishly back to Chen. “Yeah, actually… the day they were born, there was a…”

“A?” Chen nodded waiting for Buo Xian to finish.

“A solar eclipse?” he finally said uncertainly.

Chen looked at him with unamused eyes while Xiumin covered his open mouth with his hand. “Are you serious, right now?” Chen deadpanned.

Can Lie just sighed sadly, remembering what troubles it brought them. “We wish.”

“ _You two_ made _twins, a girl and a boy_ on top of that and decided that that wasn’t enough so you gave birth to them during _solar eclipse_?”

“Yes, we planned that very carefully so the all the covens would want to either kill us and keep the twins as a weapon or to just kill us all so the other covens wouldn’t be able to use such power.” Buo Xian answered his best friend annoyed.

“So that’s what happened,” Xiumin understood a sad expression painting his features. “You came to us for help, to find you a new home here.”

Can Lie nodded. “You’re the only ones we know here so we hoped you could give us at least some directions.”

“Of course, that’s our job,” Xiumin smiled. After the confused looks he received he continued. “We are part of the local warlock community, actually Chen is currently the head of that community,” he smiled proudly.

Buo Xian hesitated. “But… we have to stay hiden from every warlock. We don’t know who could report us back to whoever from back home,” he voiced his worries.

Chen answered this time. “That shouldn’t be a problem. Since I am the head and Xiumin works at the government office we don’t really need anyone else to do everything necessary. You need to think of new names though. Even we changed our names, so especially if you want to hide, a Korean name would be the best.

“New ID, house, job… There’s a lot to do, but we will help with everything. Let’s just sleep on it first. It’s too late for doing anything of that sorts anyway.”

Their conversation ended there. Xiumin and Buo Xian went to prepare a place for the parents to sleep on while Chen went to take a shower and Can Lie stayed with the twins. Eunwoo was long asleep in his arms but he lied down right next to them in case some of them would wake up again.

Buo Xian returned soon and after making Can Lie stand up he dragged him to the bathroom as well, where they finally washed up after so many days on the run.

“This feels like heaven,” Buo Xian sighed. After they finally found out how the shower head works they just stood under it, hugging each other and letting the water drain away all the dirt, stress and pain.

Can Lie just hummed in response. After another while of calming quiet Buo Xian spoke again. “This is just the beginning, right? It’s not over.”

Can Lie threaded his fingers through Buo Xian’s wet hair. “This is the _new_ beginning. There’s still a lot to do before we’ll settle but this is it. We are safe. I am sure we’ll manage somehow.”

The smaller sighed. And looked up at his spouse. “I love you,” he kissed him trying to pour all his love in it.

“I love you too,” Can Lie smiled at him. “Let’s go to sleep.” They finally left the shower dressed in the clothes Chen and Xiumin lent them and then nuzzled against each other on the couch.

They were woken up by Chen and Xiumin hearing them rustle in the kitchen. Chen was serving their table while Xiumin prepared breakfast.

“Ah, good morning lovebirds,” he smiled when he saw them waking up.

Buo Xian looked down not being able to supress the smile when he saw Can Lie’s cheek pressed to his chest, clinging to him like koala. He stroked his hair. “Hon, wake up.” Can Lie just groaned. “Breakfast will be ready soon.”

He slowly turned his head, putting his chin in the middle of Bua Xian’s chest and looking back at him with sleepy eyes. “It’s ok, I’ll sleep some more.”

“No no. We haven’t had a proper meal in too long. First eat than you can go back to sleep.” The smaller one refused. When the other just buried his face back in his chest he patted his butt “Wakey wakey. Come on.” And after a while the weight finally lifted off of him.

Can Lie rolled down the couch and sat on the floor for a moment before he stood up and plopped on one of the chairs by the dinning table. Xiumin came then bringing scrambled eggs and toasts. Since the twins were sleeping unlike during the night they could eat in peace. The peace was a little bit short lived thought.

“So, since it’s Saturday we can go over everything with you. We will prepare all the stuff on Monday, when we will get into work. First, we have to create a new identity for all of you. Have you thought of new names yet?” Chen asked.

“Like Korean names?” Buo Xian confirmed and shook his head after. “We kinda passed out right after we showered.

“OK, you know so you need to choose a new name, you can use what ever name you want but Korean one would be a little bit more inconspicuous. I chose Jongdae, Xiumin is Minseok.”

The parents just looked at each other confused, not knowing which name to pick. “If you don’t know you can work with your real name like me, you know. Xiu _min_ , _Min_ seok. Or pick something with the same meaning,” Xiumin tried to help them.

“Hmm, I quite like that,” Buo Xian mused while munching on a small piece of carrot. “Do you have something where I can write our names?”

They looked around and when Chen saw the small sticky notes nearby he stretched his arm to get it together with a ball pen and hand it over to Buo Xian. The latter took the pen and tried to find out how to make it write. Chen snorted and pressed the top, making a small pointy ending appear. “There you go.”

Buo Xian write down the two names looking at them, thinking. “hmm, Buo could be Baek and Xian…” he wondered. “Hyung, or Hyun?”

“Baekhyun sounds better than Baekhyung,” Can Lie commented.

“Baekhyun… yeah, I guess you’re right. Do you want to do your name?”

“Help me?” he smiled sweetly. “You’re better with this.”

The other just looked at him amused, but after a while he looked back at the note this time paying attention to the other name. “How about Chanyeol?”

“Sounds wonderful,” the taller accepted.

“Ok, so Baekhyun and Chanyeol, we’ll call you by that name from now on, it’s important to get used to them. Also you should call us by our Korean names as well. Now the twins?” Jongdae continued with the directions.

“Oh,” the parents looked at each other. “I mean we just named them, do we have to do it again? Nobody knows their names anyway.” Baekhyun asked.

“Are they Korean names?” Chanyeol contemplated aloud. “Eunwoo is alright I guess, but Rina?”

“Rina is fine as well, maybe not typical but can pass for Korean as well,” the smaller objected.

“I have seen quite few times that the siblings share one of the names. So if you want to change it you could do that?” Minseok again tried to help.

Chanyeol turned excited to his lover. “Let’s do that! That’s so cute, especially since they are twins?” he pleaded with puppy eyes.

Baekhyun looked reluctant. “What do you have in mind?”

It took only a second before he came up with ideas. “I’d use Eun rather than Woo. There are some beautiful girl names with Eun… like Jieun, Naeun, Daeun, Soeun, Eunmi, Eunji,” he threw all the suggestions at Baekhyun.

“Soeun does sound pretty,” he mused in the end.

“And lastly surname.”

Baekhyun huffed already getting tired. “What is a surname?”

“Oh, sorry,” Jongdae apologized. “It’s family name, like coven. Couples share the name after marriage and pass it on to their children who carry in at least until they marry.”

“Our little coven,” Chanyeol melted at the thought.

“There are quite common surnames in Korea. Kim, Park or Lee. There’s dozens of those. We chose Kim.”

“Let’s go with Park then?” Chanyeol looked at his partner to approve.

“Yeah, whatever. I don’t really care about that one,” he nodded.

“Perfect. So Chanyeol and Baekhyun Park with Eunwoo and Soeun, correct?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol answered cheerily.

“Is that all?” Baekhyun asked and finally stuffed his mouth full with eggs and toast.

Jongdae laughed, sincerely amused, while Minseok gave him a compassionate look. “No, we have about 99% ahead of us.” Jongdae answered after he calmed down. “You have to find a house to live in, jobs that you will do because you need to make money to survive in here. How did you actually get here? Did you managed to get money somehow?”

“Yeah, we duplicated few of those ten thousand papers,” Baekhyun said proudly.

“Oh. We have to burn those then. It’s not a good idea to make your own bills. The government is kinda sensitive about that. And it’s not good for the economy to print these out in large amounts.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about,” Baekhyun complained. Chanyeol just stared confused.

“We’ll get to that later. Yeah, but regular income is necessary. New identity and ID will be taken care of. What else…” he stopped to dig in his mind. “education of course.”

“Education?” Chanyeol asked this time. They were both well educated, why do they need education?

“You have to know all the machines they are using, and what a vehicle is etc. History as well. You won’t pass for a human if you don’t know what a second world war is,” Jongdae explained.

“Oh, this education,” Chanyeol mumbled while Baekhyun just leaned back into the chair exhausted with only the vision of all the studying they have to do.

“We also have to make a backstory. Like how you got here, where have you been before, or stuff regarding your family. We have to make an adoption certificate for you guys because males don’t give birth here.”

“Belfa isn’t available here?” Baekhyun asked. Belfa was a plant which was harvested for tea leaves. If a male would drink that tea, they could become pregnant.

“No. It would be also hard to hide such thing,” Jongdae shook his head. Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders disagreeing. “Also we have to look into you being married if you would want that, and actually I have not idea how it is with gay couples being able to adopt,” he frowned. “Yeah, there’s few stuff I have to look into closely but that’s not your problem right now.”

“Ok, let them finish breakfast at least. There’s not much we can do right now,” Minseok tried to quiet his boyfriend but he looked at him incredulous.

“There’s plenty we can do. Making up backstory is a good one and all the learning could actually start right now. We can show them some basics in kitchen or somewhere else in the apartment. We also have to go shopping for some clothes for all of them, and some basic stuff for the twins and-“

“Yeah, fine. There is a lot of stuff but overwhelming them is useless anyway,” he said while pushing him in the direction of their kitchen counter to put away the dirty dishes. “Finish eating in peace, you will help me clean up afterwards so you can get to know dishwasher and some other stuff,” Minseok smiled at the couple.

They finished soon after and when they got to look around the kitchen they had their eyes wide with amazement. People here could do so much without using magic, fascinating. The twins soon woke up and joined their parents in learning about the new world.

They spent most of the day in their living room, Minseok and Jongdae explaining some basic concepts of this world like money, taxes, government, transportation, communication and so much more, they watched one documentary about the Silla kingdom as well.

Baekhyun spent the whole day next to the twins. He didn’t realise how much he missed. That was the first time he had time to be with them. In all those past weeks this was the first day since their birth that he could give them his undivided attention. He always had one of them in his arms or was hovering over them on their blanket while making funny faces. Chanyeol on the other hand helped with all the duties like feeding and changing but mostly watched his love play with their babies with affectionate eyes enjoying the opportunity to rest after all this time.

The next day they went shopping around the lunch, after watching some more documents. They showed Baekhyun and Chanyeol public transport, bought some clothes and tried some fast food. Both parents weren’t that excited about it, them being used to very light food mostly made out of herbs, vegetable, wheat or rice. Those greasy burgers with fat meat and deep fried fries didn’t sit well with them. After that they went to buy some stuff for the twins and ended with supermarket. Seeing how much they need to carry home, Jongdae ran back to bring their car.

When Baekhyun looked at the bills he noticed how today’s amount rose much higher than the money they duplicated and realised how generous their friends are.

“Hey, how much money does person make?” he asked frowning.

“In Korea I think the average is around 1.5 million per month? Something over 8 thousand per hour,” Minseok answered.

“Are you serious?” Baekhyun looked at him absolutely horrified.

Minseok looked at him hearing the panic in his voice. When he saw him looking at the bill, he smiled. “Oh, no. Don’t mind that. Jongdae is earning much more than that and mine wage is also above the average. Money isn’t an issue right now.”

“But that’s so much!”

“And what do you want to do? We can’t duplicate the money or make them in any other way. And you need some budget to start with. You can give it back in the future when everything is settled and you are actually earning enough money on your own,” he dismissed him completely.

He didn’t have anything to say to that but the guilt stayed. Chanyeol joined him only few minutes later when they discussed where the family will be staying.

“What? We can’t bother you with that. That could take so long,” he protested after Jongdae said that they will live with them until they find a job and new house or apartment to live in.

“And what else do you want to do?” he responded almost the same way as his boyfriend. “You won’t have an ID for the next month and you can’t sign a contract until then. Without job, no money and that would only lead you to be homeless so this is not negotiable,” he shut them down quicker than Minseok.

The rest of the day was spent on computer and internet, to teach the parents how to search things up on their own, since they will be left alone during the week. They were learning all the skills pretty fast. They both had that guilty feeling deep in their minds so they were trying extra hard.

They spent over a month mostly in Jongdae’s and Minseok’s apartment studying and playing with the twins. They focused on today’s world of course, all the technology and laws but obviously learned the most important things about the whole world. A little bit of geography, history even a tiny bit of science.

When they received their new ID they could start dealing with immigration office and finally look for jobs as instructed by their friends. Of course, with Minseok’s and Jongdae’s help, because they had no idea what job wouldn’t expose them.

Time passed by and they learned more and more, in about three months after their arrival Minseok and Jongdae finally allowed them to move into their own apartment. They still insisted on sending them some money monthly because only one of the parents could work. But with the time they became stable, the twins grew up healthily and they all got used to the new environment.

But the fear of the warlocks finding them never really disappeared. They hoped the covens would give up before coming up with the idea of Earth, but warlocks never give up on chasing after more power. So they never took their periapts of, Chanyeol incorporated them in his wrist watches to look less suspicious, Baekhyun always had his neckless on and the twins wore multiple in case one would fall of or was torn by their grabby hands. Most important was to hide their energy because if they didn’t wear the spells the twins could be detected by every warlock in 10 km radius.

Only once were they stupid enough to not realise that. Shortly after their arrival when Beakhyun created more permanent periapts he took the old ones off before he gave them the new ones. He was overwhelmed by how strong the babies’ energy was, Chanyeol ran out of the bathroom panic all over his face and soon after a phone rang with Minseok on the phone asking if they are ok, that he felt a very distant wave of magic. So ever since, they gave the twins two or three of the bracelets just in case.

But that wasn’t the only problem their power caused. The twins grew more aware of their energy pretty quickly and let’s just say their parents weren’t exactly happy about it. They almost gave Chanyeol a heart attack when he was changing them. He just turned around to grab a new package of diapers but when he turned back Eunwoo wasn’t there on the table. His heart started to beat rapidly, horror flooding his body but Soeun just laughed delighted in the crib. When Chanyeol’s gaze fell on her he noticed that her brother was there with his butt naked sleeping soundly. Soeun laughed cutely again seeing the confused expression on her father’s face. And then, right in front of his eyes, she teleported from the crib to the table. Laughing again when Chanyeol looked at her with his jaw on the floor but she fell asleep right after, obviously exhausted from doing such difficult spell.

“They just teleported,” he huffed out incredulous.

“What?” Baekhyun’s head appeared behind the door.

“They just teleported!” He turned to him getting a little bit angry because how dare they.

“Honey, they are 10 months old,” Baekhyun looked at him bored not believing him even a tiny bit.

“I know!” he almost shouted. “They aren’t even a year old and they are already pulling these stunts!” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes seeing how his husband is genuinely aggravated. “Look at them knocked out! How is that possible? I am one of the most powerful warlocks and after years of training I pass out after my third teleportation. They aren’t even 1!”

Baekhyun was frowning deeply. “Did they actually teleport?”

“Yes!”

He looked at the twins sternly. “Hmm, I guess we have to give them some suppressants,” Baekhyun said after seeing all the scenarios of the twins teleporting out of nowhere to the top of a cupboard or just appearing in the middle of a road.

Unfortunately, they managed to master that spell way too quickly, before the parents managed to come up with the right suppressants. And even after they found them the twins after few weeks again managed to do it. They always passed out right after teleporting but they did it nevertheless.

They gave up on trying to make the twins stop using their obviously overflowing powers and instead tried to teach them how to use them properly. First it was mostly telling them not to do all the stuff because they can’t really have them running around and throwing spells at everyone. Surprisingly the twins were able to understand that pretty quickly. But of course, they didn’t go without accidents.

Not even a year on Earth Baekhyun discovered the magic there. One day walking around Seoul with his family hey came across a crystal shop and of course they had to go in and have a look. Baekhyun was on cloud 9. He missed his crafting so much and seeing there’s something just tiny bit similar to his specialization he was incredibly happy. Later at home he found all the different ways of people practising “magic”. It wasn’t accurate in some cases but he could see there are few people here who indeed had the gift of magic in them. Of course, he wasn’t sure if any of them just weren’t immigrating warlocks like him but he saw few unique ways of practising magic that he was sure weren’t from his world.

When the twins started going to kindergarten, he finally decided to open his own shop with magical preriapts, crystals and other occult goods. The shop was doing surprisingly well, he and Chanyeol managed to make a nice-looking website and e-shop and it really kicked off.

Soon he realized, he couldn’t manage the shop on his own so he ended up hiring a helper. It was a very sweet boy, almost seven years younger then he and Chanyeol, called Sehun. He loved working there and soon became really close with the shop owners, playing with their kids, and often visiting the shop even out of his working hours.

It was one of those days and Sehun came just to help Baekhyun with the little bit of preparations for the following day. They were just talking when out of nowhere four-year-old Eunwoo ran down from the upper floor of the house where they lived to the shop.

“Daddy, look! I finally did the spell!” The bright ball of pure energy, but carefully controlled, disappeared the moment he looked up and saw another person beside his father. His eyes started to water when he looked at his dad because he knew he just messed up one of the most important rules their parents set.

There was few moments of silence before Sehun chuckled. “Huh, I think I just hallucinated,” he turned to Baekhyun with amused eyes who just looked at him in alarm. When Eunwoo sniffed Baekhyun stood up and came to pick him up, trying to calm him down.

Right then Soeun came down stomping. They obviously had a lesson with their other dad upstairs. “Why can Woo do it and mine is ugly?” she whined, also holding a ball of white energy but hers was blurry and erupted on the sides few times.

It was almost funny how just like Eunwoo her hands fell behind her back when she noticed Sehun sitting there and after a second she ran to hide behind Baekhyun’s leg looking cautiously at Sehun.

When the second child came with their white light in hand Sehun sprang to his feet. “What was that?” he pointed at the spot where Soeun was just seconds ago with her little spell. “He did it too! How…? What…?”

“Sehun calm down, please. I can explain everything if you let me.” Baekhyun talked with that soothing voice as if he was comforting a wild animal.

“Bu…” he stuttered

“If you calm down and keep your mind open. We will explain everything with Chanyeol. Let’s just go upstairs, we can sit down and talk about it in peace.”

Sehun managed to drag himself upstairs to their living room and about an hour later he new most of their story. He did believe them and didn’t freak out anymore but there was some time he needed to get used to the new facts.

They offered him to have dinner together since they didn’t want him to go home in the dazed state he was at the moment. So for the next hour and half, before the dinner was ready and until they finished eating it, he didn’t say much but “wow” and “unbelievable” and other terms along those lines.

Baekhyun got slightly tired of his unending amazement. “You work for me in my mystic shop, why are you even surprised? I would swear you must have had some sort of suspicion.”

“No. No, I didn’t. And that’s not the same! I have watched all the marvel movies but if I would meet Captain America I would still freak the fuck out!” Baekhyun frowned at the implication that his shop is fake.

“Language,” Chanyeol reminded. “The twins can hear you.”

Sehun just looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Are you Captain America?” he asked after a while.

“What? No! I’m a warlock as well.” Chanyeol answered, utterly confused. “I don’t even know who that is. I thought that America is one of your continents.” He was pretty sure of it but suddenly hearing it in “Captain America” made him doubt himself.

“Huh, you really are aliens,” Sehun nodded to himself.

“We aren’t aliens,” Baekhyun protested.

“You aren’t from Earth, so you are aliens.”

Sehun being in on their secret made their relationship even stronger. He became part of their family basically, the oldest son. And their family grew. Of course, Minseok and Jongdae were part of it. Through Baekhyun’s shop Junmyeon, or Suho as he liked to use associated with his energy work, became their close friend. They met on the internet exchanging their knowledge about supernatural and became good friends. He often bought items from Beakhyun, using them for his videos. And his often visits somehow led to him dating Sehun.

There were times when Baekhyun thought how they got together through him and he always shook his head at it. It was such an unexpected couple for him. Junmyeon was almost the same age as they and thinking he got a crush on that little brat Sehun… He just didn’t see that coming. But they were good for each other. They looked good together, they genuinely liked each other and made each other happy, so what was there to complain about. The parents were happy for them.

The last addition to their family was their colleagues, or Chanyeol’s and Jongdae’s colleagues. Kyungsoo who somehow, even though he was from Earth and didn’t have an ounce of magic in him, was working for the warlock community and Jongin who worked in the same restaurant as Chanyeol. Later at one of their meetings they found out that Kyungsoo and Jongin were dating each other even before Baekhyun and Chanyeol came to Earth.

The twins grew learning about the magic and their abilities. They were kids of course and caused trouble as much as they could but somehow, they always took the magic very seriously and were always very careful with it. Chanyeol thought that it was easier for them, to not show or tell anyone, because they had each other. Both parents loved seeing the twins being so close. They were those kids who sometimes preferred their sibling’s company rather than their friends but they didn’t see anything wrong with that. There were some things they couldn’t talk about with their other friends and there was always a strong connection between warlock twins. The unique bond was inevitable.

It was cute at times to watch them, how Eunwoo took on eagerly the big brother role, always protecting his little sister even though she was just few minutes younger. Soeun didn’t mind it, she always let him fight for her but the moment someone hurt her big brother she fought fiercely for him as well. Of course, those fights were cut short quickly by their parents if they were nearby but the idea behind it was still precious.

Their happiness wasn’t short-lived but definitely not as long as it should be. They encountered the first threat when the twins were six. It was just one of their family walks but just when they were about to return, Baekhyun’s eyes met with another familiar pair. They stared at each other just for a second with shock all over their faces before Chanyeol reacted and with a flick of his hand knocked the other warlock unconscious.

Soeun gasped “Daddy! What are you doing?” Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked around frantically hoping no one saw. Thankfully they were at an empty part of the park so they were safe.

They didn’t answer her, instead they just looked at each other communicating without words. “Let’s just erase his memory and leave him there, it would look like he’s taking a nap,” Baekhyun said in the end not knowing what else to do.

Chanyeol just nodded before he picked up Soeun and let Eunwoo hide behind his leg, his hand on top of his son’s head. The twins watched scared their father run to the sleeping man adjusting his body against a tree trunk and then covering his forehead and eyes with his hand while whispering an incantation. There was no visible proof of the magic done but all three of them could sense the obvious wave of energy from the spot.

At home the parents had to explain to the twins that that was an emergency and that they wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t necessary.

Few months later Jongdae came to them a bit angry saying if they have something to do with the warlock who came to them with erased memory. The agency had to help him get back home but started an investigation because warlock attacking another warlock isn’t supposed to be happening on Earth. But it wasn’t likely that they could find them. They weren’t registered as warlocks staying on Earth so no one except Jongdae and Minseok knew they were staying there.

It took another six years before they found them again. They probably knew where to look for them but searching spells didn’t work thanks to their periapts and they didn’t leave any other trace in the human world that would connect them to their previous life. The coincidence of meeting one of the warlocks in the park didn’t happen again.

But that only meant that this time nor Chanyeol nor Baekhyun noticed the figure watching them. When the warlock’s back up arrived, they tried to ambush them but thankfully Chanyeol and Baekhyun managed to defend themselves. The twins were at school at the time so at least they were safe. But of course, Baekhyun immediately called to the school to check up on them while Chanyeol drove there to pick them up early, saying they had family emergency. And this time, they had to explain the twins everything, they couldn’t hide behind “they are too young to understand” anymore since they were twelve. They weren’t adults of course but they _could_ understand.

For the following year they travelled every month to a different place, on the run again. They fought only two more times, always escaping by only a little. They didn’t want to stay in the same place for long as precaution but the twins hated it.

Of course, their dissatisfaction didn’t appear over night. As they were getting older they were less and less happy about their “special” gift. Always hiding something from their friends, feeling like freaks more and more. And then the warlocks found them and every little of normalcy was stolen. Their parents suddenly being afraid of every shadow didn’t allow them to go out without them. The couldn’t contact their friends because what if they would be discovered by the warlocks who were following them.

Soeun argued with her parents over this matter regularly but to no avail. It always ended with her being sent to her bedroom because they were doing this to protect them and she didn’t know how to argue against that.

Eunwoo though was getting quieter and quieter almost not talking to his parents. It was just boiling inside until they announced their solution.

“We’ll be moving to Europe,” Baekhyun said solemnly after asking them to pack up again.

They both just sat there with their mouth hanging open.

“You’re kidding, right?” Soeun asked incredulous.

“We can’t go on like this. I know you hate it just as much as we do and if we want to stop doing this we have move as far away as possible,” Chanyeol supported his husband.

The girl fumed. “You have us moving from place to place, not talking to our friends, not even going to school, just having us lock up for a goddamn year and then you expect us to just move to the other side of the world? I want to go home!”

“Soeun, we can’t go home, you know that very well. They would find us in no time,” Chanyeol tried to reason with her.

“Then let them find us, we are four of the most powerful warlocks alive, they can’t beat us.”

Chanyeol gasped a soft “Soeun!” while Baekhyun stared at her in shock. “Are you crazy? You are thirteen! Do you think you could win against fifty warlocks? We are not letting you fight a whole coven,” Baekhyun declined horrified. “Battle isn’t just about power. Those people are practically trained soldiers you wouldn’t stand a chance against them.” The words felt a little harsh but he had to be clear with his daughter that she was nowhere near their skills. He had to erase the thought of a fight out of her mind.

“Stop underestimating us!” Soeun shouted.

“We are moving to Europe and that’s final,” Baekhyun answered her with a firm voice.

“I hate you.” The three of them froze at those words looking at Eunwoo who was staring at his lap fist clenched. He looked up with tears in his eye to direct all the hate in them at his parents. “I hate all of you!”

“Eunwoo,” Chanyeol whispered as a tear escaped his eye. They argued with their kids but it never went this far. He wanted to believe that Eunwoo didn’t mean it, almost every child said to their parent in a heat of a argument something horrible which they didn’t mean. But looking into his eyes there was nothing that allowed him to think he wasn’t serious. And he couldn’t really blame him for feeling that way because his own feelings were very similar.

“I hate this moving around, I hate how much of cowards you are, I hate the stupid magic!” he stood up. “Why can’t I be normal? Why can’t we be normal? Instead we are freaks, because ‘I talk only with my sister’, because my parents believe in ‘witchcraft and that stupid stuff’.” It had nothing to do with the current situation but he couldn’t take it anymore. He was angry and he was throwing at them everything that was ever thrown at him. “Because my parents are fucking fags-“ he was silenced by a loud slap across his cheek. Baekhyun stood there, chest heaving from anger, disappointment and sadness but Eunwoo didn’t look at him. His gaze stayed tillted to the side from the slap before he stormed out of the room to shut the door to his room with a loud bang.

There was complete silence after that for a few more moments. Chanyeol sitting there his eyes closed his fist covering his mouth regretting everything. Soeun was covering her mouth as well but with both of her hands being in complete shock from both Eunwoo’s words and Baekhyun’s actions. Suddenly she wasn’t angry at her parents at all anymore. Soeun was shocked that her father slapped Eunwoo but she couldn’t really blame him. She thought her brother is better than to use such words.

The next one to move was Baekhyun, who couldn’t hold his tears anymore. He quickly strode away to hide in his bedroom as well. And Chanyeol after a deep sigh followed him slowly trying to think of how to calm his love down.

Soeun stood next to the table not knowing what to do. She didn’t want to go see her brother because he had to realise that he went over the line before she’ll try to console him. She just flopped down on the couch thinking back to when it all started. After thirty minutes in her memories she got too annoyed again thinking that thirty minutes is enough for Eunwoo to drown in his feelings she walked into their room.

It took her three seconds to panic completely because Eunwoo wasn’t there. Like a mad man she looked under the bad, where was around 5 centimetres of space, in the closet that was full of shelfs and under the empty blankets hoping he would suddenly appear in there. But no. He was gone. When she finally accepted that he isn’t in the room she ran to the open window.

They were in the third floor. “This idiot,” she cursed looking down, it was obvious he left through the window. She looked around at the closed doors. _I better bring him back before dads find out,_ she thought while trying to sit on the windowsill with her legs hanging down. And then she jumped.

She teleported so she landed safely on the ground and looked around. She had no idea where he went but she trusted her gut. They were always connected and even if they couldn’t really grasp it, they still felt it. So she ran to the left hoping to catch up with her brother. She ran for a whole five minutes before she was out of breath and had to slow down. “Where is he?” She breathed out still looking out for Eunwoo.

And then she finally saw him sitting on a swing looking depressed. She laughed shaking her head relieved. She greeted him with a slap. “You idiot, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Ouch,” he protested rubbing the back of his head. “What are you doing here?” he ignored her question.

“Getting you back home you stupid. Do you know how dads would react if they saw that you ran away?”

Eunwoo huffed. “They don’t care.”

“Woo. What are you saying?” she looked at him saddened. “You know that’s not true.”

He didn’t answer her, he just looked down with that solemn expression. “Let’s return to Seoul together,” he looked up after a while a desperation in his eyes.

Soeun sighed. “Woo, we can’t go alone.”

“You said you wanted to fight! Why are you suddenly afraid?”

“But with dads. We can’t take them alone.” She took his hand pulling slightly. “Let’s go home, please.”

“No! I don’t want to do this anymore. I just want to go back to Seoul.”

“Eunwoo don’t be dumb. If we are going to deal with this somehow it’s going to be together.”

“I am not going back,” he yanked his hand our of her hold and started to walk in a opposite direction.

She threw her hands in the air. “And what do you wanna do?”

“I’ll just take a train back to Seoul,” he shouted angrily over his shoulder.

“Woo,” Soeun shouted after him hoping he would stop but when he didn’t she started to stomp after him. “But what if they will find you?

“We already did,” a foreign voice said behind her. The twins spin around in and instant seeing a man grinning at them. “Look what we got here. Where are your parents?”

“Right behind the corner,” Soeun answered without hesitation.

“Sure they are,” he smirked.

And then Soeun just threw at him the first offensive spell she could remember. A flash of light flew at the warlock but he deflected it. The smirk disappeared, now he was wearing annoyed expression. “You think you can fight me?”

But no one answered, the twins started to throw at him everything they knew. It was the sheer panic driven fighting. They couldn’t think about what they are doing they just knew they had to knock him out.

The man managed to deflect all of their jinxes but he could feel that if it kept going like that he wouldn’t hold. They were sending one spell after another and didn’t give him an opportunity to do anything but defend himself. So he just slowly got closer until he could grab Soeun and then? Teleported.

“Soeun!” Eunwoo scream running to the place she was a second ago. He looked around frantically searching for her but she was gone. “Noo!” He started to hyperventilate. He tried to come up with what to do next but panic was engulfing him. His knees buckled but before he could land on the asphalt he teleported.

“Dad!” Eunwoo sobbed landing in the middle of their current living room. Chanyeol appeared from their bedroom with a frown on his face. “Dad, they… I’m so sorry. He- He…” Eunwoo kept sobbing not being able to force the words out.

Chanyeol was in front of him in an instant. “What’s wrong Woo?” he asked concerned but trying to calm his son down. He couldn’t deny the panic that was rising inside though. Baekhyun finally walked out of their room as well to see what the commotion was about.

“They got Soeun,” the boy finally managed to say.

Both parents stopped breathing. “Who got Soeun?” Chanyeol asked holding Eunwoo by his shoulders now.

“I don’t know. Some warlock… I… It’s all my fault,” he cried out. “I ran and wanted to go back to Seoul but Soeun followed me and then he found us.” He was still sobbing uncontrollably but once he started talking it all spilled out at once. “We would have defeated him but he suddenly grabbed Soeun and teleported.” Baekhyun just stood there petrified. His worst nightmare was becoming a reality. “It’s all my fault. They’ll hurt Soeun because of me. We have to find her.”

“Yes, we do,” Chanyeol agreed holding him with more urgency. “Tell me everything, how the man looked, what was he wearing, did he tell you what coven he is from or anything else?”

“No, he didn’t tell us anything,” Eunwoo wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “But he was wearing a weird cloak or something. It was black with purple pattern on the bottom.”

A recognition rang in Chanyeol’s head. “Did he wear a necklace?”

“Em, yes. I thought it was some sort of protection, it had the shape of an owl. But it looked really expensive.”

The parents looked at each other. “Sov,” Chanyeol said the name of the coven.

“They aren’t seeking power,” Baekhyun whispered with obvious horror lacing his voice. Sov was the strongest coven in their world. They were one of the covens that would rather get rid of the threat than stole more power. Especially now when the twins were older and wouldn’t comply easily.

Chanyeol hugged Eunwoo tightly for his own comfort as well. “We will find her and get her back. I promise.”

“How?”

A phone ringing interrupted them. Baekhyun shuffled to pick their only phone. It was only connection between them and Jongdae and Minseok for emergencies.

“Baek! I just got a message that they got Soeun. Is that true? Tell me it’s not true,” Jongdae’s frantic voice sounded from the speaker.

“What message?”

“No.” Jongdae protested, not wanting to believe that they kidnapped precious Soeun.

“Tell me what they said, Jongdae,” Baekhyun urged him.

“They said they’ll be waiting for you to bring Woo as well. That if you won’t bring him, they will kill Sehun and Kyungsoo and the other. That you should bring him to the portal in two hours.” Baekhyun laughed hysterically. They even found all of their friends. He didn’t answer for a while. His mind was desperately looking for solution.

“What is it?” Chanyeol asked not being able to stand the silence anymore.

“They want us to bring Woo in two hours to the portal.” Chanyeol automatically looked at the clock to check the time. “Do they really think we will just give him to them?” Baekhyun marvelled.

“We have to go there to get Soeun though,” Chanyeol concluded.

“What should we do with Eunwoo?”

“I am coming with you. I have to help Soeun!” the boy suddenly joined the conversation again.

“Absolutely not. You are not going,” Baekhyun declined immediately.

“But they got her because of me, I have to-“

“Woo, darling,” Chanyeol interrupted him. “We can’t allow them to get you too. It will be too dangerous and it really isn’t a good idea for you to come with us. There won’t be just few warlocks but tens of them. There is no way we are letting you go as well. We will safe Soeun, don’t worry.”

“But-“ their son tried to protest but they already moved on with the conversation.

“Should we give him to Min and Dae?” Baekhyun suggested but a voice from the phone protested right away.

“No, we are coming with you. You need as much help as possible. We are the only ones who can help.”

“But we can’t leave Woo alone. What if they find him as well.”

“Kyung and Junmyeon can take care of him,” Jongdae suggested instead.

Baek frowned. “They know where they are, they would find them so easily.”

“Not if we let them stay at random place. With dispersing they won’t be able to find them.”

Baekhyun looked at his husband to see what he was thinking. But he heard only half of the conversation. Chanyeol raised his eyebrows in a silent quiestion.

“Dae says we should hide Woo with Kyungsoo and Junmyeon at unknown place, so they could come with us.” Baekhyun whispered back at him. Chanyeol hated to do this but they really needed as much power as possible and they were the second best option right after Jongdae and Minseok to look after Woo. So he nodded.

Baekhyun sighed not being too happy about it. “Ok, could you call them to meet at Jun’s place in an Hour? We will bring Woo there.”

“Will you be able to get there on time? You shouldn’t waste energy on teleportation. Do you have transmitters?” Jongdae asked.

“No, but we will figure something out. See you in a bit,” Baek said before ending the call.

“I can teleport you to uncle Junmyeon’s place,” Eunwoo offered quietly.

The parents exchanged looks again. “That would be actually perfect if you could do that baby.” Baekhyun said thankful. “Let’s prepare as much stuff as we can before we leave.”

And then their apartment turned into a mess. Baekhyun and Chanyeol kept running around trying to prepare as much periapts and crystals and other sources to help them fight but of course their options were limited. They were on the run after all and they didn’t have far as much as they would have in their mystic shop.

Chanyeol also ran to the reception to sign out of their room before he returned back right when Baekhyun had everything ready. Eunwoo managed to teleport them without a problem back to the outskirts of Seoul where Junmyeon lived.

They were ten minutes earlier but everyone was waiting there already. Including Sehun and Jongin. Of course they would both bring their boyfriends.

“Should we wait until the deadline?” Minseok asked.

“Honestly I think the sooner the better. They don’t have to expect us,” Baekhyun explained.

“I am sure they are expecting us already,” Chanyeol disagreed.

“Let man hope,” Jongdae answered instead.

“Do you have the transmitter?” he ignored his remark.

“I do.”

“So what’s the plan?” Minseok wanted to know.

“We just find Soeun as soon as possible and get her back here. Her safety is our priority right now. If we can avoid the fight, let’s avoid it.” Baekhyun answered. The were all standing in the middle of the room fidgeting.

“And after?”

“I don’t care about after right now,” Baekhyun answered curtly.

Another moment of silence, worry and anticipation buzzing in the air. “Let’s do this.” Jongdae said quietly feeling determined.

“Ah, I haven’t done this for way too long. I’m nervous.”

“We can do this, Min,” Jongdae tried to calm his lover down.

“Yes, we can.” Chanyeol was ready to tear Sov apart. No one hurts his baby girl. He rose his hand and put it in the middle of their circle. “Let’s go.”

“Take care of him,” were the last words from Baekhyun.

“We’ll do our best,” Kyungsoo answered immediately, feeling the same fighting spirit even though no battle was waiting for him.

All four of the warlocks put their hands together in the middle and looked at Jongdae. There were no more words, he just rose his other hand holding the transmitting crystal and activated it.

They didn’t transport right to the portal because they didn’t want to give away there are more of them than just the two parents.

“Ok, you go get Soeun. If she isn’t by the portal, look around. Please, try not to get noticed,” Baekhyun instructed looking at Jongdae and Minseok. “We go talk to them, trying to distract them so they could get our baby girl out of there,” he continued when he turned to Chanyeol.

They parted ways quietly. But Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol fear all over his face.

“Baekhyun,” he caught his face between his hands. “We will be able to get her. Minseok and Jongdae will find her soon and get her out of here. Everyone will be safe.”

 _But what then? Will we run for the rest of our lifes?_ Baekhyun couldn’t speak his mind though. This wasn’t the time to worry about that. They had to get everyone away from the warlocks before they could worry about what to do next.

So he just nodded and with a gentle peck on the other's lips and a 'I love you' they headed to the portal, where everyone waited.

“Oh my, look what we have here. Already?”

“It’s better to get it over with, don’t you agree?” Baekhyun answered confidently.

“You are missing someone though. Where is he?”

“He couldn’t make it,” Baekhyun gritted through his teeth. The warlock just smirked. Their little exchange got attention of all the other warlocks waiting in the hall. They slowly appeared from behind the corners and columns to make a large circle around them. Chanyeol looked around inconspicuously, his expression hardening when he saw how they closed the space around them. There must have been almost sixty people. The numbers weren’t in their favour to say the least.

“I can’t believe Lay is letting you do this,” Baekhyun continued with the conversation.

“He didn’t really have the choice,” the warlock shrugged his shoulders not caring.

“You are ridiculous. Are you threatening the gatekeeper just to get to the twins?”

“It’s not our fault. You set them up like that. It’s not safe to have them around. They won’t be able to control the power when they reach their full potential. They are as dangerous as natural disaster.”

“Nature shared her powers with them.” Baekhyun didn’t understand why he compared them to natural disaster. Everyone who was born during any celestial event were blessed by Nature herself, so it was obvious that their power reached much higher.

“Exactly. I am sure you understand how dangerous that is,” he said calmly as if Baekhyun would agree that killing their children is the best solution.

“Dangerous is defying Nature. Do you think she will let you slender the children she chose as hers?” The realisation warmed Chanyeol’s heart after he said those words. That’s true. Even if they won’t make it Nature will avenge them.

“Oh please, Nature’s been losing her power for decades. She can’t do anything against our coven.” The warlock rolled his eyes.

“We’ll see about that.”

He sighed starting to get bored. “So what is this about? Are you trying to distract us? Is someone else looking for the girl or what?”

Chanyeol stiffened slightly. But Baekhyun was the one who managed to come up with an answer. “We just want to try diplomacy. We never wanted to take your place. We even left to Arsion to show that we are not a threat to you and you still have the need to do this.”

The warlock laughed. “So you think that with word of a good faith we will give the girl back to you?” He shook his head amused but got serious right after. “You know, that’s the problem. You don’t seem to understand how dangerous they are. Both to our and this world. We aren’t doing this for us.”

“Oh, so you’re saving the universe?”

They didn’t listen to the man explaining how that’s exactly what they are doing and how important it is because they both felt how their bracelets reacted. Before they went for the portal, they used the tuning periapts to connect with Jongdae and Minseok and now, they could feel that something went very wrong. Because they didn’t feel danger, they felt how the connection cut off one after the other.

They were Soeun’s last hope now. Chanyeol stepped even closer to Baekhyun even though they were touching already. He found his hand and squeezed it. A final good luck.

And then he sent an explosion around the circle. The hall holding a portal was one of the most important places to warlocks and was strongly protected. Nothing in the hall was flammable except for the people in it. A perfect place for fireworks. The flame caught few of the warlocks who were nearest. Some of them were able to extinguish the fire right away but some ran around the place screaming in pain.

Those who avoided the first spell reacted quickly and began their own offense. Baekhyun was faster with his shield though. He threw the sand from one of his bottles in the air creating a dome of protective energy around them making all the spells thrown at them useless.

Chanyeol kept sending more jinxes at everyone who got too close trying to knock them out as soon as possible. Baekhyun knew that they couldn’t keep going like that surrounded from all sides. If they are to beat them, they had to make them come from one maximum two sides. He reached for the three small crystals taking two of them and smashing them to the ground each on one side. From each of the fragments a new crystal arose creating two impenetrable walls.

And then the real slaughter began. Chanyeol and Baekhyun would never intentionally kill another warlock so they tried to knock them out either directly or with a strong hit. The warlocks flooded from the two sides that were still open and at first they managed to fight them of, getting rid of impressive number of their enemies but there was still a lot of them left.

The walls started to crumble and their energy also wasn’t infinite. Fighting sixty powerful soldiers wasn’t a task two could do. They hold for so long only because they were much stronger than all of the warlocks in the room. They both retreated to the middle of their passage way so they were back to back now. There was just too many people attacking them at once to fight them off.

 _We can’t let them win. Our baby girl is counting on us._ Chanyeol’s mind reminded him and new wave of energy flooded his body.

With an ear-piercing scream he exploded. Baekhyun barely managed to take cover. It knocked nine of the warlocks out at once but the others were shielded by the ones in front and even though it blew them away as well there wasn’t too much damage done. The numbers were down by two thirds though.

The walls fell down completely when a new figure appeared in the hall. “What the hell is going on here?” She stole the attention of everyone in the room with a pressure wave of magic.

“Eunwoo!” Baekhyun screamed when he saw his body dangling unconscious in the woman’s arms. He run towards him immediately attacking the woman but with a single move of her hand she locked him in place stopping any movement he attempted. Chanyeol who was a second behind him froze.

“I wouldn’t move being you. I could kill them both in an instant.”

“How did you find him?” Baekhyun choked out.

She smiled at him, expression sinister. “Maybe next time your friends should check if they are really bringing home the one they think they are.”

Chanyeol gritted his teeth. She must have used an illusion to look like Soeun so Minseok and Jongdae brought her right to Eunwoo. Of course, they knew Sov must have had a backup plan but they couldn’t figure out how would they find Eunwoo with all the hiding spells.

“Bind them,” she instructed the warlocks who immediately complied and wrapped their bodies in an invisible force restraining them from the smallest movements. When they threw both Baekhyun and Chanyeol to the ground another warlock joined them.

It was the same woman though dragging Soeun to the hall as well. They looked confused at the woman standing next to their unconscious son. It was the Sov twins of course. They were practically the head of their coven.

“Dads!” Soeun cried out trashing even more when she saw them bound at the ground. She sent an electric shock through the woman holding her who let her go on reflex.

“You little,” she spitted as if she was dealing with a rat and hit her with the back of her hand causing Soeun to fall.

She started to get up but then Eunwoo came to her vision. She finally noticed her brother laying on the ground completely still and suddenly she couldn’t get up anymore. Instead she started to shake uncontrollably her skin glowing red like dying sun.

“Soeun!” Chanyeol screamed. Both parents watched in horror how she was engulfed by the enormous power that grew inside her.

The woman who brought her in tried to conceal her but she had no chance against that little girl. She was blown away by the eruption Soeun released. The building shook from the power that was sent out of her little body making everyone in the radius of fifteen metres fly away.

The attacks began right after flashes of light directed at their daughter but none of them ever hurt her. There had an aura of pure energy around her that didn’t let anything through. It didn’t take long for the warlock to realise that they can’t hurt her. She turned around looking for her first victim throwing the man that dared to attack her into the wall creating a crack.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol watched horrified as the man fell to the ground his limbs bent unnaturally. After all their fighting they couldn’t make a scratch on the floor but she just made a hole in the portal’s walls with a man. She turned her glowing eyes to the next in line and threw him against the column. When she did the same to a third person Baekhyun finally woke up from his stupor.

“Soeun, stop!” he screeched hoping the words will reach her but she didn’t even look at him. “No, stop! Don’t, please! You’re killing them!” he cried looking at the demon that was inside his daughter’s body. Chanyeol straggled hard against the binds but he couldn’t do much, he already lost too much energy from the previous fight.

The second of Sov twins finally got back to her feet with her sisters help. They weren’t that stupid to try the same useless offensive spells on her and instead tried to conceal her, bind her just like her parents. Together they were almost as strong as her. Almost.

She was just about to rip out of their grasp when the other warlock joined their leaders and reinforced the hold. Soeun screamed pulling out new surge of energy. Her body and the space around her that was obviously closed by the binds started to glow with bright white light. All of the warlocks remaining were visibly sweating from how much energy were they using on holding her down but Soeun was still winning by tiny part.

But then she suddenly fell unconscious. Almost all of the people holding her stumbled when the power that was pushing against them stopped making it look like there was an earthquake.

“What is this mess?” a male voice boomed through the hall. Right in front of the portal stood the actual head of the Sov coven, the father of the twins. “Chanmi, Chungha? I expected you’ll be handling it better,” he chastised the twins.

“We had it under control father,” one of them answered.

“She would escape if I didn’t knock her out,” he remarqued and looked around. “Look at where you allowed it to escalate to.” He frowned at the healers doing their best to safe the few who were harmed by Soeun.

“She was stronger than we expected. She lost control herself.”

He scoffed. “I am not even surprised. Just disaster waiting to happen,” he shook his head. “What are you waiting for then? We have them both so you can kill them.”

“No!” both Baekhyun and Chanyeol screamed. “No, please don’t. Take our powers away, just don’t kill them!” Baekhyun begged.

The leader turned to them for the first time. The twins got to Soeun’s limp body but waited for their father’s signal. “You would give up your powers?” he narrowed his eyes at them.

Giving away your powers was considered worse than death to most of warlock. First of all, the process of taking it away was extremely painful, second of all it felt like killing your own spirit. Living without your powers was almost unbearable.

“Yes,” Chanyeol answered without hesitation. “We won’t be a danger anymore, no one will be able to use us either. We will never return, please.”

The leader smirked. “That’s not up to me to ban you from coming back home but if you are ready to give up your powers I guess we could do that.” He looked at them thoughtfully. “How am I supposed to believe that you won’t try to escape?”

Chanyeol let out a huff. “Please, we just want to live in peace. We don’t want this. We left for Arsion to escape but you followed us anyway. You will free us from this curse.”

The leader considered it for a moment and came to conclusion that they indeed didn’t have any reason to lie. “Bring them to our main village, you can put them in a room together. We don’t want the twins to panic and have a tantrum again,” he instructed. Then he looked at the man who was talking to the parents at the beginning. “Inform all the covens, that the execution will be tomorrow. Tell them to gather at the central court by four.” And with that he walked through the portal again leaving the others to deal with the rest.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were dragged to their feet and pushed towards the portal the binds still in place. Their children both still asleep were picked up and carried in front of them. Before they walked through the portal, Baekhyun threw a worried glance at the injured warlocks behind them but they soon disappeared from his vision.

Here they were, after thirteen years they were back home. But nothing about this visit felt positive. The tears slowly stopped but the feeling of doom didn’t go away. All of a sudden, they were treated very nicely. They were given large room, clothes and food. It felt out of place.

Baekhyun looked at his two children sleeping with sad eyes. He just signed them up for torture. _But they’ll be happier._ He thought back to Soeun with glowing red skin and shining eyes, back to Eunwoo calling them freaks because of their magical nature. _They’ll be happier._ He looked at his husband. _We’ll manage somehow._ He laughed exasperated. It felt like his past thirteen years of life was ‘We’ll manage somehow’. It was getting old. But, hopefully, this was the last time.

Chanyeol watched his love’s turmoil play in his eyes. He knew exactly what he was thinking because he felt the same way. He was worried how will the twins take the news, they will have to go through the process of ripping the magic out of them. And he was afraid, afraid for himself as well. They say that losing your magic is the worst that can happen to a warlock. That it will leave a hole deep inside you, feeling like losing leg, losing one of your senses. The one warlocks relay on the most.

He hugged his mate tightly burying his face in the smaller’s shoulder. Baekhyun returned the embrace just as fiercely. “We can pull though. We hid on Earth for over a decade, it can’t be that much different,” Chanyeol whispered into his neck.

“They are all that matters. It’s better this way for all of us,” Baekhyun added trying to convince himself as well.

“Dads?” Eunwoo croaked out. “Where are we?” he sat up on the bed. He was about to panic seeing Soeun next to him wrecked but Baekhyun stopped him.

“Soeun is just sleeping. She’ll wake up soon.”

“Where are we?” Eunwoo asked again.

“In the world we came from,” Chanyeol answered this time.

“The woman… Uncle Min and Uncle Dae came back with Soeun but then she turned into this woman who suddenly attacked us,” Eunwoo babbled.

“I know baby. It’s all good now. They won’t hurt us,” Baekhyun sat down on the bed wrapping him in his arms. He made a pause before he continued. “The will take away our magic. It will hurt but they will never harm us again after that,” he tried to sound calm. He couldn’t scare his baby with his own fears.

“They will take our magic away?” Eunwoo whispered worry lacing his voice.

“Yes,” Baekhyun petted his hair. “They won’t follow us when we don’t have our magic anymore. We can go home and you can see your friends again, go to school every day, live a normal life.” His voice was gentle. Eunwoo had to remember that he wanted this, that this was for the best. Because if the twins didn’t want this, what’s the point?

Eunwoo didn’t answer for a long while. He was happy that he will be able to go home soon but he felt so guilty. “It’s all my fault.”

“No, baby, absolutely not,” Baekhyun disagreed immediately.

“That’s not true. Don’t say that,” Chanyeol said at the same time.

“But they will take your magic as well, right? If I didn’t run, they wouldn’t catch Soeun, and we would be safe.”

“But we would be still running away from them. This will end this once and for all,” Chanyeol explained.

They didn’t say anything after that until Soeun woke up as well. She woke up screaming Woo’s name. He jumped to her in an instant hugging her, promising that he will never leave her again, that he’s sorry he let the man take her. _Oh, if he’d only knew what she actually worried about._ Baekhyun thought.

They didn’t talk about the trial that day, they didn’t want to give them nightmares. But they had to the next day. They couldn’t let them go there blind.

As the leader of Sov coven said the execution was supposed to start at four, which was around 10:30 in the morning in Earth hours. The knock on their door sounded way too early. They let them out of the building to meet the guard and when their group was ready, they teleported the to the central court.

It was a place where intercoven relations happened. It wasn’t used too frequently. Only for big occasions like festivities and rare conferences of the coven leaders. In front of the huge building was a plaza that could hold over hundred thousand people and the hall itself, where the leaders met, was for more than five thousand.

When they arrived, there was so many people that they didn’t fit in the place. Nor Baekhyun nor Chanyeol ever seen so many warlocks in one place. And they all came to see them being robbed of their magic. _They disgust me, look at them being eager to see us suffer,_ Baekhyun thought as they walked pass the full plaza into the court room.

All the leaders were already inside waiting for them. There wasn’t too much that was supposed to happen. This wasn’t a trial, this was just an execution. The leader of Sov stood in the middle with a declaration in his hand. When they finally reached the middle, the leader started to read.

“In the name of all the covens, I, Changmin of Sov, commence today’s execution. For the reason of maintaining the collective’s safety we will perform the following.” Baekhyun scoffed at the reasoning. That may be their reason for taking away the twins’ magic but he and Chanyeol weren’t nothing more than precaution. They didn’t want to have them come back with a vengeance on their agenda.

“Exorcism to Buo Xian, exorcism to Can Lie, exorcism to Eunwoo, exorcism to Soeun,” Changmin listed not even noticing Baekhyun’s reaction.

“Do you confirm, that you are participating willingly in this execution? Buo Xian?” he looked at Baekhyun at first.

“Yes,” he answered firmly, not showing the slightest of his inner fear. One by one, the family answered Changmin when called. Both parents faltered when they heard their children agreeing with their weak voices. But Changmin continued to read the declaration.

“Is there someone who objects for this execution to proceed?” he now addressed the board of leaders. No one spoke so Changmin looked back at the paper. “It will be performed by the queen of dryads, Rue Cilla. The exorcised spirits and their energy will be returned to mother Nature.” He scrolled the paper back and turned to the audience. “Let’s begin the exorcism.”

They led them out of the hall again to a large stage so the whole plaza could see the execution. Chanyeol looked at the people. There weren’t many faces he could see since they were so far but he still had to look away from their expressions. So many people came to look at them.

He could see many emotions, curiosity from those who were there to see what an exorcism is, disgust from those who labelled them weak for letting their magic to be taken away, there were displeased faces as well, probably hoping they could get the twins for themselves. But then he saw the few sad expressions. They were in the front looking at them, screaming their thoughts at them.

Tao was crying, Kris and Luhan right behind him with grief written all over their faces. It was cruel to see their friends like that after more then thirteen years. But he couldn’t do much more than smile at them.

They aligned next to each other from the oldest to the youngest. They asked in the morning if the twins would rather have it over as first but they said they want to see what was it like. Baekhyun wasn’t too happy about that but he didn’t want to force them to go first. He just promised himself that he will try his hardest to hold it together so they wouldn’t get to scared.

Right behind them stood four warlocks binding them at place for the exorcism. The warlock could reflexively fight during the execution so the binds were necessary in every exorcism. The queen came up next and stopped in front of Baekhyun, the first in line.

“I am sorry it came to this. I hoped they would leave you lost when you left this world,” she whispered.

“You helped us like no one else, there was nothing more you could do for us. We are grateful for everything. And we will repay you with our magic,” he answered feeling ready.

“This is much too high price,” she protested.

“I am honoured to give it all to your mother. She should get back what belongs to her.”

 _You would give it back when the time would come. This is too soon._ She thought but there was no point in saying it aloud. It would always end with the execution anyway.

She took a deep breath and started. She raised his arms away from his body opening his palms to face front. He stood there his arms wide feeling bared to all the people in front of him. She draw a line with her right hand from his right palm towards his heart and did the same on the second side with her left arm. With both of her hands on his heart she then continued to his hips both hands moving simultaneously, again right to right and left to left crossing her arms. She hold them there for few seconds before she slid her hands to the opposite sides finishing a triangle on Baekhyun’s torso and then she let go.

One look into her eyes and he knew that now came the key part. She pressed her thumb to his forehead and then with her other hand hit hard in the centre of the triangle she drew, right in the middle of his stomach.

Baekhyun felt to his knees, but the pain from the punch was absolutely nothing compared to what he felt in the rest of his body. His body was being torn apart, he felt his muscles burning as the queen was ripping the magic out of them.

“Nnng,” he gritted through his teeth. It was naïve to think he could hold himself together during the process. He screamed as the pressure rose in his head.

The twins stared at their father with wide eyes that were filling with tears. Chanyeol didn’t cry but he couldn’t watch Baekhyun’s body twitch kneeling on the ground. He just pressed his eyes shot hoping he could shut out the sounds as well.

And finally the queen pulled her hand away from his forehead the spirit leaving with it. An actual sparkles erupted in the air blowing wind to all directions and slowly dissipating. Baekhyun’s body slugged but he was able to support himself on his hands trying to catch his breath.

The queen stepped to the side facing Chanyeol now. No words were exchanged Chanyeol just closed his eyes and let her do the ritual. When she got to Eunwoo she received a pleading look. “I’ll try to do it as quick as possible,” was the only thing she dared to tell him.

It took her much longer than with his parents though, since there was just so much more she had to grasp before she ripped it out. The pain in the child’s face mirrored in hers. Soeun was sobbing hard seeing everyone being tortured in front of her but the only thing the queen could do was apologize again. This time her eyes teared up as well.

At the end of the ceremony there wasn’t a single face on the plaza that wasn’t fool of grief. No one was enjoying the loud screams from all four of them. Only some of the leaders kept their gaze neutral trying to portrait that they took their role seriously no matter how hard it was to execute the necessary.

After that they helped the family to get off the stage and teleported them back to the portal. Jongdae and Minseok just run through stopping in their tracks when they saw them there.

“Baekhyun, Chanyeol, what happened? Lay said they will take your powers away? Did you manage to escape? What…?” Jongdae run to support them.

“We didn’t Dae. We agreed to it,” Baekhyun smiled exhausted at his childhood friend.

“You what?!” Jongdae shrieked. “Baehkyun don’t, it’s-“

“It’s done, Dae.”

Minseok covered his mouth. Jongdae stared into Baekhyun’s eyes looking for the lie that wasn’t there. His eyes filled with tears and before they could escape his eyes he jumped at Baekhyun hugging him tightly.

“I’m so sorry, I couldn’t help you.”

“People should stop apologizing for the staff they can’t control. How can you say you couldn’t help us when you gave us so much in the past years?”

“But-“

“No buts. All of us will finally live happily. And I promise we will repay for everything you have done for us.” There were more protest forming on Jongdae’s tongue but Baekhyun stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s just go home Dae.”

The other sighed but didn’t try to say anything anymore. Instead he went to Soeun hugging her around the shoulders for support and guided her to the portal. Minseok did the same for Eunwoo and together they returned back to Seoul.

*Epilog*

They returned back to their old house in Seoul and did their best to continue their life where they left it a year ago but it wasn’t easy. Especially for Baekhyun. He couldn’t continue selling the magical object in his shop since he wasn’t able to make them anymore. So he just locked the door to the shop and never retuned back.

He missed the magic dearly but tried not to trouble the twins or Chanyeol. There were moments he almost thought that he could feel the magic in him again but those always passed quickly. The twins grew happily, but as much as their parents tried to hide it, they saw how much they missed their connection to the supernatural.

It was when they were fifteen that solar eclipse could be seen in Seoul. They were at school at the time so Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn’t see what happened to them. They felt very restless when the eclipse was nearing. And the moment the sun disappeared behind the black moon, surge of magic flew through them.

It all came back, not as intense as before but the energy was back, they could feel it.

When they saw that the eclipse hasn’t changed their parents, they decided that they will hide it from them. They didn’t want to make them feel worse by showing of their rediscovered power when they missed it so much.

When their power rose with the years they came up with a new plan. They practised hard to better their skills and even asked Jongdae and Minseok for help. And finally when they turned twenty three exactly ten years after the day they lost their powers they could make it happen.

They bought family vacation for them as a present conveniently with a total eclipse happening during the time they were there. And when the day of the eclipse came they gave their parents their powers back as well.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun watched speechless when they started to perform a ritual in the middle of the eclipse. It was almost the same as the exorcism. They had to ask for Nature’s help to give them the energy they were looking for first and then from their forehead through the heart, to their torso and limbs they filled their parent’s bodies returning what belonged to them.

*The End*


End file.
